Disgusting Body and Hormones
by alambil felicis
Summary: Changing bodies, overly energetic hormones, a sweaty Slytherin...Rose thinks it's disgusting. Subconsciously? Not really.
1. Chapter 1

_I was bored and I recently got obsessed with Rose/Scorpius fics. Then someone challenged me with this certain scenario and I was bored so I did this and _tada! _here it is._

* * *

She could have been having a violent uncontrollable seizure of shudders if she wasn't airborne at the moment. Rose chewed on her lower lip, thinking that it would hold back the nausea she was feeling. Oh the agony! Why must she see "it" while she was in _the_ zone? Albus noticed her expression and flew right beside her, pausing their little half-field Quidditch game. Yes, you can play half-field Quidditch although it would be a little crowded if fourteen players did that, so in this case, Rose, Hugo, Lily and Albus were the only ones playing.

"What is it?" Rose's cousin asked with a curious grin. "You look…sick."

Rose stared at Albus with an anguish look, "I'd like to hit my head with something hard."

"What's with all the drama?" Hugo asked. "Why did we stop playing?"

Rose suppressed a shudder. "I…think I'm done playing."

"Why? Are you hurt?" Lily said, as she came closer to her cousin.

"No…no…On the contrary, I…want to cause myself physical pain to relieve me from—" Her Quiddicth playmates stared at her incredulously. "I was _joking_. Bye…"

Then she dashed her broomstick down to the ground. She waved to her brother and cousins and ran. So, what was wrong with Rose Weasley, you may ask? Maybe it had something to do with the other half of the Quidditch field. Or more specifically, a person on the other half of the Quiddicth field. A couple of Slytherins were playing, just like the Potters and the Weasleys and it just happens that one of the players was Scorpius Malfoy. Rose shook the image from her disturbed head. She was a girl and he was a guy. They were both in their teenage years and a few unfortunate side dishes to adolescence are more responsibilities, pimples, changing bodies and overly energetic hormones. Emphasize the two last unfortunate side dishes: changing bodies and overly energetic hormones. Rose almost gagged, but she continued running away from the field.

Scorpius was panting. Geoffrey McLaggen was actually a good keeper. And he thought Geoffrey's dad was so pathetic to lose the Keeper's position to a Weasley. _Weasley_. Speaking of the funny excuse for a last name, was that Weasley running off? Yep, it was. No one can mistake that curly blazing red explosion Rose calls hair. As shallow as he felt, there was no point of playing half-field Quiddicth if Weasley was nowhere in the vicinity. _I mean, I can always show off to others,_ he thought. _But it wouldn't be fun if I can't rub off my Quiddicth geniusness on Weasley's face._

"I'm out,"

"Wait what?" McLaggen said. "We haven't fin—"

"Yeah yeah," Scorpius flicked his hand irritably. "You win. I don't care."

He swooped down and landed perfectly on his feet. A bunch of girls squealed somewhere on the side. Pathetic. He knew he was gorgeous, but it was getting annoying how some girls wouldn't just shut up about it. He appreciated it, but sometimes it was a bit too much. Scorpius wiped the sweat from his face, neck and…okay, he sweated a lot. It was probably time for shower. So he went back inside the castle.

Rose was in mental agony, and when she is in agony, library was the answer. Well, whatever she felt, library was always the answer. But this time, she never needed the library as much as she needed it now.

_Erase the thought. Erase the thought. Erase the thought,_ she repeated in her head over and over again before she buried her entire being in the thick dusty book opened in front of her. _Erase the thought. Erase the thought._

The library wasn't working. The image of Malfoy didn't disappear and she cursed her photographic memory because of it. Why can't she have Hugo's bad memory span? The sun was another thing to blame. It had to shine so brightly so that Scorpius was able to glisten back in the field! Of course she was very aware that Malfoy was athletic and physically active: Quidditch, dodging out the hexes she threw at her, kissing girls…disgusting. Oh Quidditch! It had to be a sport that makes you sweat! Rose found herself succumbing to the repulsive memory…

She just scored a Quaffle in one of the hoops and she halted for a second's breath. And there she saw once she looked back on the other half of the field, some Slytherins playing around like them. One of those Slytherins was Scorpius Malfoy…and he was very good at Quiddicth. Rose always hated that. He seemed like he was always rubbing off his skills, the egotistic idiot. But he did something so that Rose wished she never looked to the far half Quidditich field. Scorpius Malfoy ruffled his sweaty hair…no. not that! That wasn't the "repulsive memory". It happened after that. With his left hand gripping the handle of the broomstick, he pulled up his shirt to wipe his entire face. Beneath that shirt was (you guessed it) his body, obviously, which was moist with sweat too. It was "perfect, muscle-y and glorious in every way", as what Deborah Patil would say while hyperventilating.

Rose groaned in horror and banged her forehead on the table. She then raised her head up, looking up to the ceiling and said softly yet dramatically, "Why _must_ you have that kind of body!"

"Oh sorry," drawled someone. "Am I way too se—"

"What the _hell_!"

"I assume you're not too pleased to see me Weasley," Scorpius said as he took a seat across her. He smirked as he stared at her forehead which was painfully red.

"You assume? Go away," Rose said while rubbing her head.

"Hey, I just showered. Don't throw me out. Don't you want to inhale my delicious presence?"

The redhead made a face, "You sick person." She muttered.

"What did I do?" Scorpius asked, acting like he was very offended. He ran his hand through his hair.

Rose flinched as the "picture" entered her head again. "Go away," she repeated weakly yet ominously.

Scorpius leaned closer and whispered enticingly, "Why?"

Rose shuddered ever so slightly, but still the Malfoy stud noticed it so he winked.

Rose Weasley placed her hands over her eyes. Why was she acting this way? It was ridiculous, "I'm not in the mood for arguing. I'm in a hormonal confusion and distress."

"Ooh," Scorpius mocked. "Hormonal…hormonal as in hormones…as in teenage stuff…about teenagers…Wow, I didn't know you were that normal to have hormones."

"Shut up," she muttered dangerously.

"Hmmm," Scorpius was enjoying this more than he should. "So, who was this person who has _that kind of body_?"

Rose's hand slapped loudly down at the table and she glared at the blond smirking in front of her.

Scorpius drew back and looked at Rose incredulously, "It's me, isn't it?"

"No!" Rose shrieked.

Cue Madame Pince and her motto: "Sshhh!"

The Weasley girl ducked her head shamefully at the librarian's warning.

"Rose Weasley, you _bad_ liar…" There was Malfoy's smirk again…which Rose found charming. She suddenly realized what she thought of that smirk and banged her head once again against the table.

"Whoa, whoa," Scorius said. "No need to hurt yourself. I know I'm probably the most desirable being you have the fortune to lay eyes on, but I'm sure I'm not _that_ gorgeous to make you insane enough so you can injure yourself."

Rose closed the thick book and shoved it at his chest. "Go away!"

Scorpius shrugged and stood up. Then he stepped around the table and went behind Rose's chair.

"Admit it," he breathed at her hair. Rose shuddered again and wrinkled her nose. She thought of a handful of stinging comebacks but she was afraid puke would come out instead from her mouth; Pince would roast her over burning coals if she made a mess.

Scorpius chuckled and started to walk away backwards, "Look Weasely, if you think my body is hot, just tell me. I mean, sure, it would probably push your already-low self-esteem six feet underground but…_that_, my dear, is the point." He turned his back on Rose and went.

She wanted to chuck the heavy book at his head, but he was too far now.

_That was disgusting_, she thought.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_Well, that was pointless._

_Reviews are like cookies; I love cookies._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, since you were asking for it, here's the sequel chapter._

* * *

Rose was impossible. How can she deflect the Malfoy hotness? He was top of the class, yes (well, if you chuck Rose out of Hogwarts). He was probably the best Slytherin Quidditch Chaser there is (with just a bit of a huge ego). He was so stinking freaking rich that he could afford probably the entire Diagon Alley (maybe he is just exaggerating). He is adored by every girl in Hogwarts, and followed by every guy too (except Adrian Hardy because he is anti-social). What else? Oh yeah, have you seen his face? He was an angel with a cunning and entrapping bad boy's attitude, a stud who gave Adonis a run for his money, and best of all, he was _the _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

So how in the world can he make girls fall down on their knees and beg to share one night with him, when he can't even make Rose look at him with her eyes filled with want and need? That is obviously a perfect evidence that she is wrong in the head, much as she is the brightest witch in Hogwarts, after her mother of course. Maybe he just acted like a total sucking git towards her? Or maybe...maybe she's a lesbian!

Scorpius shook his head. He can get every single girl inside Hogwarts, but not Rose Weasley. That makes him want her more. But there is something much deeper.

As he stared at her during dinner in the Great Hall, Scorpius came to realize that Rose probably means something much more than an academic rival and a...erm...should we say a non-platonic target to him. Rose was quite nice. Oh what an understatement.

She wasn't prude or overly-conservative; she had self-respect which his fan girls need a heavy dosing of. She was smart and witty. She knows what to say at the right time and at the right place, just as she doesn't get nervous or anything, because she talks like a blithering idiot when that happens, which he must admit is adorable. But, oh boy, when you anger her, there is no stopping her, unless there's a firm figure of authority around, she shuts up and behaves like a dear little angelic puppy with freckles and red hair. And there are just so many things that Scorpius actually like about Rose. So, all in all, Rose was likeable. Possibly, even more than that.

But what _is _more?

Oh yes, Scorpius is afraid of admitting his real feelings about Rose. Eck, _feelings. _Even the sound of the word sends him reclining back to his comfort zone, which is pure and colossal arrogance and ego.

"Scorp," Anthony Birch, one of his mates, said. "Are you staring at Weasley?"

"No," Scorpius stood up and walked out of the great hall.

He reached the Slytherin common room and sat at his favourite squashy armchair, staring at the fire and trying not to think of Rose...and failing. Behind him, a couple of students from his year were rowdily discussing who they would shag, they wouldn't shag, and who they find shaggable but wouldn't shag.

"Camilla Florence?" Scorpius recognized Hemming's voice. "Definitely, absolutely. I would shag her from Monday to Friday and into the next millennium. Have you seen her wet? I have, and Merlin—"

"I don't like her," said Dawson. "She's an airhead."

"I would shag her," Thrifton announced. "I don't care if she's an airhead. You don't actually make intellectual conversations when you bang someone dry, don't you?"

"How about Kelly Barnes?"

Hemming guffawed. "Not in a million years!"

"But she's good in bed," Thrifton said.

"Have you tried her?" Dawson asked.

Pause. Scorpius waited for the answer. "Yes," Thrifton finally admitted.

"Alright, now I _know I_ would definitely not shag her in a million years," Hemming said. "Okay, next is...Rose Weasley?"

Scorius' head snapped straight when he heard Rose's name. He tried to look nonchalantly.

Dawson spoke up, "Oh, she's a nerd. And, like, she's never had a boyfriend. I'd do her."

"Well then, I would love to have the pleasure to be her first shagger!" Thrifton replied.

Hemming sighed. "I think she's hot if she just knows how to fix herself up. I'd shag her."

Scorpius turned around and glared at them.

"Need anything?" Dawson asked.

"Yeah, shut your mouth," Scorpius snarled and went away, but after Dawson scoffed and showed his middle finger.

The blonde headed for the quiet and peaceful library as he thought about Rose. What the hell was happening to him? Yesterday, he flirted with Rose, which she did not welcome gracefully. She practically shooed his arse out of the library. And she was talking about someone's body? _Whose body? _His body? Well, he hopes for. Wait, what is he thinking about?

"Good evening Scorpius," Deborah greeted him. She was one of his rabid fan girls.

"Hi," he said curtly then ran away. He found an isolated table and grabbed a random book from a shelf. He boredly flicked the pages, but his mind was set to only one thing. And that one thing happened to be in the library too.

"Wh—what do you mean I can't borrow a book anymore?" Rose said weakly.

"You borrow way too many books, Ms. Weasley," Madam Pince said firmly. "You can borrow next week; the book you are borrowing is currently in demand. There are reservations made—"

"It's not fair!"

"You can use the book only inside the library. No more arguments. End of story. Now please take your seat before I—"

"_Alright," _Rose grumbled.

Scorpius watched her take a seat in one of the empty tables. She brought out a roll of parchment, an inkwell and her quill, an opened the book she tried to borrow. He stood up and walked behind a shelf to peer closer at Rose. Usually, this was done by his fan girls for him. Now, he was the one doing it. He felt like a stalker.

She was furiously muttering, "I guess I have to finish this shitty essay here. Stupid assignment! What kind of—"

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Scorpius emerged from behind the shadow of the book shelf and stood beside Rose's chair. "You're actually complaining about an assignment? _The Rose Academic-Queen Weasley?"_

Rose froze but gained her composure and said, "Just because I do well in class does not mean I enjoy every bit of it."

Scorpius chuckled charmingly and sat beside her, his right arm resting on the back of Rose's chair. Rose dragged her chair an inch away from him and said, "Don't you have something better to do?"

"No," Scorpius murmured.

"Well, if you're going to stay there, at least keep quiet and...d—don't...don't crowd me," she replied calmly and scribbled on her paper like hell.

"Whoa, you're not banishing my company?" Scorpius said.

Rose looked at him for the first time, "I don't want to argue. I have a battle with my Charms essay."

"You do realize that it's due next week?" Scorpius told her.

"Yes I do,"

"Then why do it now?"

Rose banged the table with her hands, "Because I have tons of homework to do for the weekend! I have to read chapters nine to fifteen for Ancient Runes, research the different uses of a salamander's kidney in Potions, practice body parts alteration spells for Transfiguration, memorize the timeline of Belinda Jacques-de-Groismpes for History of Magic, and do a report on computers for Muggle Studies—"

"You take Muggle Studies?" Scorpius asked. He was perfectly amused.

"_Yes!" _she answered exasperatedly. "I have to finish this essay so I can concentrate on—"

"Did you know that a couple of Slytherins said that they would like to shag you?" he said quietly. His face was unreadable that Rose found herself to a stop from her maniac stressing moment.

"Well, that's—that's, erm..."

"You like that, don't you?" he accused. He met her eyes. They were soft and wondering and nervous. She was blushing.

"No," Rose said sternly. "Unlike you, those boys you are indicating, and the girls all of you have shagged, I do not fornicate."

Scorpius smirked and leaned back. "You amuse me more than anyone or anything can, Weasley."

Rose scoffed, "I am not some kind of entertainment you use when you are bored from living your pathetic excuse of a life."

She snapped the book close, and went to place it to it's shelf, then she gathered her things and went out of the library.

_Way to go Scorpius, _he thought. What was happening to him? He was moody beyond reason. Must be the damned hormones. Oh puberty!

"Weasley, wait!" he hollered.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The librarian reprimanded as he exited from the room.

He saw Rose, who was climbing the stairs with her things pressed against her chest by her arms. he doubled his pace until he caught up with her. He touched her arm and she turned around.

"What?" she hissed.

"Y—you're not angry, are...are you?" he panted. Scorpius reached out to hold her arm.

The slightest of touch made Rose flinch and she said, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Just go away, will you?" she turned to leave and climbed the stairs, taking two flights at a time.

"Weasley come back," he chased her.

"No, I don't want to," she said loudly. Rose walked briskly into a deserted corridor.

"Come on Weasley!"

"No! Go away!"

"Why are you running away, Rose?"

She stopped on her tracks and faced him.

"Are you scared?" Scorpius said. There he stood, his face a little pink from all the running, his hair was dishevelled and he was breathing deeply to catch his breath. Still he looked handsome. "Well, are you?"

"Scared of _what?" _she spat. "Your womanizing skills? Your ability to charm every witch to your bed? Your capacity to make blokes realize their effeminate side?"

Scorpius knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "You mean, turn guys into gays? I didn't—"

"Remember John Sherman of Ravenclaw? Yeah, last year he came out of the closet and said he really liked you."

"That doesn't mean I converted him—"

"We both know you did,"

Scorpius sighed, "So are you scared? Rose?"

Rose stared at him. "No. Why should I?"

Scorpius took a few steps forward, so that he was an arm's length away from her. "Because you know you don't want to succumb to thoughts and feelings you think would make you weak. I know I do."

Rose clutched her bag tighter against her body. Scorpius looked at it, and reached out to take it away from her. It was good that she did not reacted negatively or something. He placed the bag on the floor and looked down on her face, which was feigning indifference but written on her eyes were curiosity and anxiety.

"So, whose body where you muttering about yesterday?" he asked with a smirk.

"_Nobody's,"_ she replied cheekily.

"If you say so," and Scorpius gave in to hormones.

He never thought of kissing her. He kissed so many girls in his life that glandular fever once threatened him. But nothing compared to this kiss. It was nothing rash and hungry, but rather sweet and relishing. Rose's arms hang limply beside her. Scorpius' hands held her head in such an endearing manner that Rose wondered where the insults he gave her all their years came from. One of his hands crept on the small of her back, while the other remained resting on her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. Rose found the courage to respond with the gestures and she gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders.

Scorpius parted his lips and smiled. Their eyes opened and they stared at each other. "You can do better that that," he breathed.

"Cut me some slack," she said. "This is my first."

"I'm honored," Scorpius kissed the corner of her mouth.

After a few minutes, they went back to their common rooms with messy hair and swollen lips.

Yeah, hormones are disgusting.

* * *

_Oh my Godric. That was actually the most explicit kissing scene I have ever written. Bah, I'm terrible. Ogh, I feel awkward. The reviewers told me they were expecting for more; THIS is what I came up with. I know, it's STUPID. But I'm working on another two Scorose fics. One is published, the other is on my drafts. _

_Okay, get this straight: I'm not exactly "well-adapted" to writing hot and steamy fics...and I'm not gonna apologize for that. I'm more of a fluffy romantic with a few crazy funny teasing and antics, so that's how clichéd and childish I am. I don't how well this chapter did, but I'm completely weirded out, haha._

_Sorry for wrong grammars and spellings._

_Review now or meet your end. Haha!_


End file.
